Decisions
by Black Eyed Hawk
Summary: Bella is princess of Volterra and has been since she 1408.When she meets Edward it is love at first sight.But the guard is making her choose between them and Edward. She wants to saty princess but dosnt want edward in the guard. So waht will she do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Remembering

Bella's pov

It was around the year 1402. The worst year of my life but at least I got answers. From the age of 5 I had been witnessing some really weird changes with my dad Marcus. His eyes started to change colour and he would disappear for long periods of time. Let me explain some things.

His eyes. One moment they were a lovely sky blue, and then they were a golden honey colour. But the worst were the other 2 colours. Sometimes his eyes went a bright blood red or like dark onyx. When his eyes were this colour he would just disappear. But that wasn't the only thing that was creepy. He would never go out in the sun. No never. This puzzled me. So to be nice I brought him a black cloak. Luckily for me he was grateful.

It was around June- July when I started to get my answers. One night after he got home from work he took me to his office and explained everything. Including the part where I was supposed to become princess of a place called Volterra where I would become a vampire and rule the rest of our kind. He also told me about what he eats. As part of being what he is he drank human blood. But he did mention a coven called the Cullen's. He said they chose to drink animal blood instead of human because it was wrong. For this part I was very grateful that there was an alternative.

One summer he took me to Volterra to meet the present leaders. They were Aro, cauis and himself. There were also many other people but I soon forgot their names. Aro told me the history behind his kind and explained to me the process of the change.

A few years later on the eve of my 18 birthday we moved to Volterra. My new home. After everything was unpacked and I was settled, dad Aro and cauis took me to a nice Victorian style room and then my change begun.

It was horrible. 3 days in excruciating pain. It was like I was on fire. Seriously first it started off where they bit me then it started spreading. Finally when it was over I was grateful. That night there was a grand ball where I was pronounced the new princess of Volterra.

Since then I have taken up the animal blood diet and happily running my world.

AN: Hope u like the now story. I was watching new moon at home and this idea just popped up into my head hope u like


	2. Chapter 2 The Cullens

Chapter 2 the Cullens

Bella's Pov

It has been 7 hundred years since I became princes of Volterra and Aro dad and caius wanted to throw a grand ball in my honour. Currently I am waiting for Felix - my boyfriend - to come back from his hunt. It is so boring just sitting round the castle, so I decided to go and find Heidi and ask her to shopping.

When I was nearing her room I saw uncle Aro.

"Isabella my dear how lovely it is to see you."

"Thank you uncle. It is nice to see you to" I said.

"I was wondering if you would come to the turret room. There is someone I would like you to meet." He said.

"Yes uncle I would love to meet our visitors. Let me just tell Heidi to get the cars ready for when we are done so that I can go and find the perfect dress for the ball." I replied.

He then bowed to me and I was off. Within minutes I was there at the doors of the turret room. When I walked in I was met by uncle Aro, Caius, dad and 7 others. The first one I saw was young blonde man who was extremly handsome. He was pale like the rest of us and had honey gold eyes. Standing next to him was a young woman. She had the same pale, beautiful features like the others. She had caramel-coloured hair which framed a beautiful heart shaped face.

Standing behind them were 5 others, 3 boys and 2 girls. The first of the boys was big - muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark curly brown hair. The second was taller, leaner, but still less muscular with honey blond hair. The last of the boys was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-coloured hair. He looked more boyish than the others but something about him made me curious and more drawn to him than the others.

The 2 girls were beautiful. The first of the 2 was tall and statuesque. She had waist length blonde hair and had the kind of body any human girl would die for. The second of the 2 was short and pixie like. She was extremely thin with the looks of an angel. Her hair was a deep black cropped short, pointing in every direction.

Every one of these people looked very nice and welcoming. Within my staring and admiring, only a few short seconds had passed. I then turned to the thrones and quickly took my place next to my dad.

" Ahh, now that every one is hear we should get started with the introductions" Uncle Aro said whilst walking over to the visitors.

"Isabella my dear, these are the Cullens." He said to me then he turned to the Cullens.

"Carlisle, Esme I would like you to meet Marcus's daughter Isabella voltra." He said gesturing to me.

"Isabella your farther and the rest of us have some urgent business in the north to attend to. Would you entertain our guests until we get back." He asked me.

"It would be my honour Uncle." Then I turned to my dad. "Have a nice trip. If you need anything all you have to do is call." After that my uncles and my dad were off so I used this time to get to know the Cullens.

"Carlisle, Esme would you and your family like to join me on my hunt?"

" Yes we would love to. It has been a while since my family and I hunted."

And from there we went into my forest and did a little hunting. In the end I caught 2 elk and 3 mountain lions. After that we sat in the library and found out a bit about each other. In the end I found out the names of the others (obviously) and that Rosalie and Emmet (The wrestler and the model) are mates as well as Alice and Jasper (The other blonde and the pixie). And the last one Edward has yet to find one. For some reason I seemed drawn to Edward. I just couldnt seem to take my eyes of him.

AN: Sorry I havent updated in a while my internet has been down. If I get 10 reviews or more I will update soon quicker. Love Rachel x


	3. AN NOT CHAPTER SORRY

Heyy guys im sorry but these stories are on hold 4 a while. Thanx for ur support


	4. AN SORRY

Heyy guys sorry I havent updated recently my computer has a virus so im gonna have 2 pospone the updates till I start school sorry


	5. Chapter 5

Heyy guys sorry bout this but I can't continue. I have really bad writers block at the moment plus personal issues to deal with. When I have everything sorted out I will update again I promise. But I am currently writing another story, this story will be up as soon as its edited sorry guys xxxx


End file.
